


To Die or To Love?

by Firediva0



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Character Death, Hunters, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firediva0/pseuds/Firediva0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki Takahashi is a vampire.Usami Akihiko is a vampire hunter. Half Vampire/Human. What will Usami do when ordered to kill Misaki? Will he kill him? Will love bloom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my story a chance. I hope I do not dissapoint you. Please don't forget to leave a comment at the end of the chapter. So I can know if you actually like the story. I will post again today if I get people who actually like it. The chapters are short for now that way I can update faster.

Chapter 1: The beggining 

It was a cold winter day. There was a women walking through the streets.The women wore a black dress, black boots and a black shawl. She had something in her hand. It looked like a basket. The women continued to walk through the streets until she reached a house. The house was really big and looked like an apartment. She knocked on the door and when the door open she disappeared. A man with brown pants and a brown shirt opened the door. He looked around wondering who knocked.When he was about to close the door he noticed a basket. He wondered what a basket could be doing on his door step. He picked up a basket and then noticed there was a note. He took the note out and began to read it. It said…  
Please take care of him. Dont be afraid. Let him keep the necklace.  
When he saw the word him he wondered who. He looked in the basket and noticed a baby wrapped in a blue blanket with the name Misaki stitched on it. Guessing it was the baby boy’s name he opened the door and walked inside carrying the basket and the baby. He decided to take care of him.


	2. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Hello!! I want to thank the people who read my story. I'll post again probably in the next hour so look forward to that. The reason being I already have 4 more chapters done. Though I want to space it out. If you really want to know and want to read ahead go on fanfiction and look this story up. There you will find the 3 more chapters.

Misaki woke up feeling really good.

He has been with the man for 5 years.

The man’s name was Damion but Misaki decided to call him jii-chan. 

When Misaki walked downstairs he saw jii-chan making breakfast. 

Misaki didn’t feel hungry as usual . 

It was strange he never was hungry or craved food. He walked to jii-chan and gave him a big hug. 

“What’s wrong? Misaki go eat.” Damion said.

“I’m not hungry.”Misaki said.

“You’re never hungry.” Damion said with worried eyes while staring at Misaki. 

“ Fine.” Misaki said as he knew he couldn’t win.

Misaki walked to the dining room table and sat down and started to eat taking small bites.

When he finished he walked towards the door and waited for Damion to finish getting ready and take him to preschool.

When Misaki finally finished tying his last shoelace he heard a scream. 

Misaki immediately recognized the scream. It was Damion’s.

In fear Misaki ran upstairs and burst the door open. 

He was shocked by what was before him.

He saw Damion on the floor surrounded by blood. 

Horrified Misaki ran up to Damion and checked his pulse.

It was too late. Damion was dead.

At first Misaki just laughed refusing to believe Damion was gone. 

The scene before him just played in his mind over and over again.

Now he couldn’t deny it. His beloved Damion was dead.

Chapter End


	3. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki attends Damion's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry I completely forgot too add chapters! I have been adding them on fanfiction as of late. Anyway I would like to know would you guys rather I add all the chapters I have on fanfiction on here now or wait?

Chapter 3: Funeral  
~Normal POV~  
“Jii-chan you can’t leave me!” Misaki screamed.One of the neighbors heard the scream and ran into the house only to find a pool of blood with a child sitting next to a body. He ran to the body and immediately checked the pulse.. When he didn’t feel any he knew the man was dead. He then turned to the boy and introduced himself.  
“Hi I am a nurse my name is Satsuki.”  
“My name is Misaki. Please help Jii-chan.” Misaki said in between sobs.Satsuki stayed silent. He didn’t know how to tell this small child that the man died.  
“Misaki what is the man’s name?”  
“Jii-chan’s name is Damion.Why do you ask?”Misaki asked with curiosity as to why this was important.  
“Misaki listen to what I am about to tell you.” Satsuki hunched over until he was on the same level as Misaki.”Misaki Damion is never going to wake up. He is a never ending sleep. We call this sleep death. So Damion is dead.”When Misaki heard the word death he completely broke down. He looked at the body and automatically knew it was murders. He wondered who would touch Damion when he hadn’t done anything.Damion was too kind he didn’t deserve to die like this. Satsuki sat there and watched Misaki. He knew the boy was breaking down but he was powerless he couldn’t do anything to comfort him. In those big emerald eyes he could see rage,sadness and pain.It almost broke his heart to see to see the small child experiencing such strong emotions That’s when he saw one emotion he knew to well. Revenge.  
~Misaki POV~  
‘I am going to find who did this to Damion. I am going to kill them. I am going to find them and cause them excruciating pain.I am going to make them beg for mercy.’ I thought.  
~Normal POV~ .  
“Misaki.”Satsuki said trying to break him out of his trance.  
“Yes.”  
“We have to call the police. Hold on I’ll call them.”Satsuki walked to the phone and called 112.  
~5 minutes later~  
“ Hello,my name is Yoko. I am here for the body.” Satsuki guided the police to the body and watched them take the body away on a stretcher.  
~ Two Days Later~  
Everyone was sad at the funeral.They went through multiple boxes of tissues but they were the saddest for Misaki. Misaki was only five and had no one to care for him. He was going to be put in an orphanage until he turned 16 and would be old enough to live by himself.  
~1 hour later~  
When the funeral was over a black car that was supposed to take Misaki to the orphanage arrived. Misaki was in the back seat and saw that there was a women in the driver’s seat.  
“Hello,my name is Tina. I am the mother of the orphanage.” She then kindly smiled at Misaki.  
“Hello,My name is Misaki . Misaki said and gave a sad smile. A few minutes later they arrived at the orphanage. The orphanage was a big white building with tons of kids playing. Misaki didn’t talk to anybody because all he could see in their eyes was pretty.The only one he ever talked to was his best friend Sumi Keiichi.   
~Eleven Years Later~  
Sumi moved out last month because of his birthday and now it’s Misaki’s turn to move out. Misaki was in the moving truck and drove to his new apartment. He lived in a 4 bedroom apartment. It had a bathroom in each room and a pretty nice kitchen. It was a good apartment and was really cheap.So he was happy. Misaki was happy he was finally out of the orphanage because now he could find out more of Damion’s death.He couldn’t wait. Through his old part time jobs he made connections.Tomorrow he was going to turn 16. He would finally be able to work at the police station. Of course he is only going to be working their for a little while in order to get information. Just because he is going to be working there doesn’t mean he is going to be out of contact with the underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Dont forget to review!!!


End file.
